


Life

by BritPrus8



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritPrus8/pseuds/BritPrus8
Summary: I was inspired to write this by Full Fat Videos 'why the family of blood is doctor who's best story' check it out.Comments and kudos are cool
Kudos: 10





	Life

The Doctor was in the control room when his TARDIS decided to park herself. Martha was sleeping at the time and the Doctor rarely dared to wake her from her sleep.

He looked at the console 

~London, 11/11/1877~

As far as he could recall 1877 had been a perfectly normal earth year.

"Why have you brought me here love"

His TARDIS simply whirred in response, the door swinging open.

"Alright then"

The air was brisk as he stepped out into the streets of London. It was surprisingly quite. Lurking against the wall of the alley he had found himself in was a single man smoking a pipe. The man had golden hair hidden by his top hat and surprisingly no beard.

"Doctor" he purred

...... Well then.

"Hello there. Have we met before?"

"You could say that. You married my wife once you know. Well, one of them." 

Huh "Did I?"

The man with the golden hair hmmd. He stood up from his previously slouching position and stood in front of the Doctor, towering over him and looking through his very soul with glowing forest green eyes. They stared at one another for a while before the man who couldn't be human spoke.

"Your arrogance is nigh unfathomable Doctor. You think you know everything. You see all creatures of this universe as lesser, like flies."

The Doctor protested. He didn't, after all he couldn't remember marrying a Victorian! He still came across creatures he didn’t know!

The man simply looked at him in pity.

"You have detached yourself from life so thoroughly that no matter how much you attempt to protect it, no matter your relation to Time itself, you cannot understand it. Not truly.”

The Doctor fell silent. How this creature knew such things he couldn't fathom.

"There isn't much time left ####"

The man's usage of The Doctor's true name stunned him even more than the pattern he knocked on the wall.

"The things you do not understand, do not even know of. They matter little compared to the lack of joy you find in life. Enjoy life Doctor. In all its pleasures."

The man took another long drag from his pipe. He cocked his head.

"Now it appears it is time for you to go"

"Wait no. How do you know these things! What are you? Please! I don't want to go!" He couldn't leave. Not without answers.

"All things must end eventually Doctor. All men must die. In their own time. Nobody can truly be saved forever. As you very well know, some things are fixed, they must happen. None are immortal, no matter how many gifts your species provides to you. For once. Stop thinking and start living. Enjoy it Doctor. Not all get the life you do."

The man raised his hand and smiled an odd sort of smile, his sharp fangs poking out. Suddenly the Doctor found himself back in his TARDIS flying through time and space. 

There was no evidence that his conversation about life had ever occured.

Centuries later when he received his extra lives from the Time Lords at Trenzalore the Doctor recalled that strange mans words and they held new weight.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this by Full Fat Videos 'why the family of blood is doctor who's best story' check it out.  
> Comments and kudos are cool


End file.
